Burra, South Australia
| coordinates = | latd =33 |latm =40 |lats =0 | longd =138 |longm =56|longs =0 | pushpin_label_position = | est = 1845 | elevation= | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Stuart | fedgov = Grey | dist1 = 156 | dir1 = north | location1= Adelaide | dist2 = 121 | dir2 = south-east | location2= Port Pirie | dist3 = 121 | dir3 = north-west | location3= Renmark }} Burra is a pastoral centre and historic tourist town in the mid-north of South Australia. It lies east of the Clare Valley in the Bald Hills range, part of the northern Mount Lofty Ranges, and on Burra Creek. The town began as a single company mining township that, by 1851, was a set of townships (company, private and government-owned) collectively known as “The Burra”.Auhl, I 1986, p. 1 The Burra mines supplied 89% of South Australia's and 5% of the world’s copper for 15 years,Auhl, I 1986, p. 339 and the settlement has been credited (along with the mines at Kapunda) with saving the economy of the struggling new colony of South Australia. The Burra Burra Copper Mine was established in 1848 mining the copper deposit discovered in 1845. Miners and townspeople migrated to Burra primarily from Cornwall, Wales, Scotland and Germany. The mine first closed in 1877, briefly opened again early in the 20th century and for a last time from 1970-1981. When the mine was exhausted and closed the population shrunk dramatically and the townships, for the next 100 years, supported pastoral and agricultural activities. Today the town continues as a centre for its surrounding farming communities and, being one of the best-preserved towns of the Victorian era in Australia as a historic tourist centre.Auhl, I 1980, p. 11 The Burra Charter, which outlines the best practice standard for cultural heritage management in Australia, is named for a conference held here in 1979 by Australia ICOMOS (International Council on Monuments and Sites) where the document was adopted.Department of Environment & Natural Resources > The Burra Charter Retrieved 15 August 2011. Geology and geography Burra is located within the hundred of Kooringa a few kilometres inside Goyder's Line, near Burra, Baldina and Gum creeks. The main body of copper ore formed between two geological faults in broken dolomite rocks. The ore body was up to 70 metres (230 ft) wide and mainly consisted of green malachite and blue azurite veins and nodules amongst the host rock. The malachite and azurite were formed from copper sulphide minerals, by a process known as "secondary enrichment". This process took millions of years to convert the low grade copper sulphide ore, which was probably created 300 to 400 millions of years ago during the last period of vulcanism near Burra.Drew, G.J. 1991, p. 8 Naming The name applied to what is now the town of Burra has changed over time. The Burra Burra Copper Mine was named after the Burra Burra Creek that flows through the town. From at least 1851 the collection of townships near the mine became referred to as "The Burra".Auhl, I 1986, p. 101 The town of Burra was officially formed in 1940 by a notice in the South Australian Government Gazette with the consolidation of the mostly culturally-based townships of Redruth, Aberdeen, New Aberdeen, Hampton, Copperhouse, Kooringa, Llwchwr and Lostwithiel. The name Burra Burra has been asserted to have come from numerous sources. Most favoured is that it comes from the Hindustani for ‘great great’, used by Indians working for early pastoralist James Stein to refer to creek. The name could also have come from Stein’s home country of Scotland or a number of Aboriginal languages. Early history Original inhabitants The original inhabitants of the Burra area were the Ngadjuri Aboriginal people whose first Western contact was in 1839. Pastoralists grazed much of the Ngadjuri land from the 1840s and, although there was conflict, Ngadjuri people worked as shepherds and wool scourers, particularly once the area was emptied during the gold rushes of the 1850s. Their population was seriously depleted by introduced European diseases and they were reported to be extinct by 1878. Traces remain with rock art and burial sites in the area and some people able to claim Ngadjuri ancestry. Discovery of copper On 9 June 1845 William Streair bore samples of a rich copper ore into the office of Henry Ayers,secretary of the South Australian Mining Association (SAMA). Streair, a young shepherd in the employ of local pastoralist James Stein, had walked the 90 miles from Burra Auhl, I 1986, pp. 23-24 as did Thomas Pickett, a shepherd on a neighbouring property who made a further find. News of the copper this heralded was published on 21 June in Adelaide newspapers, and the site was soon named The Monster Mine.Auhl, I 1986, pp. 32-33 Governor George Grey had amended land grant regulations forcing the hundred of Kooringa to be a rectangle, placing the two copper finds at opposite ends.Burra Record, 19 September 1934 Due to the £20,000 (sterling) price of the land it was divided in two, with each half sold to a different group and the division decided by lot. The surveyed area was named the Burra Creek Special Survey. It is , divided into two squares, 4 miles to a side.Drew, G.J. 1991, p. 4 A group of wealthy capitalists (known as "the nobs") purchased the southern half of the division and a group of shopkeepers, merchants and SAMA (collectively known as "the snobs") the northern half.Auhl, I 1986, p. 34 The Burra Burra Mine was established by the snobs in their northern selection, the Princess Royal Mine by the nobs in their southern. In 1846, just north of the division was sold to the Scottish Australian Investment Company for £5,550 where they established the Bon Accord Mine. Mining began on 29 September 1845 with the first gunpowder charge set off on the monster Burra Burra copper lode and by mid 1846, the Bon Accord Mining Company had also commenced operations.Auhl, I 1986, p. 75 Mining ; Burra Burra or 'Monster Mine' Until 1860 the mine was the largest metals mine in Australia. From 1845 to 1877 the mine produced approximately 50,000 tonnes of copper. The mine was reopened as a modern open cut in 1971, operating for a decade with 24,000 tonnes of copper extracted.Drew, G.J., p. 7 The mine's Adelaide operation was run by Henry Ayers, secretary of SAMA, from its opening until the 1890s.Auhl, I 1986, p. 187 The investors had put up a total of £12,320 of which £10,000 was spent purchasing the land. The first dividend was paid on 24 June 1847 and by 1 December 1847 the mine had returned total dividends of £49,280. Over the mine's 32-year life, less than 100 shareholders received £826,586 in mining dividends.Auhl, I 1986, p. 89 All mining dividends stopped after the mine closed in 1877, with the mine area sold in 1902 and the last property of SAMA in Kooringa sold in 1914. A final dividend was paid on 5 May 1916 and SAMA was wound up and closed.Auhl, I 1986, p. 143 Most of the copper was for sale to India as it was taking over a third of world copper supply in the mid-19th century.Auhl, I 1986, p. 165 Due to the lack of smelting in South Australia, copper ore was initially shipped to Cornwall. The company purchased a Cornish beam engine which was the first in Australia when erected in 1848. Due to the uneconomic state of the mine, in 1868 a decision made to open cut the mine.Auhl, I 1986, pp. 196-211 Mining ceased underground, having reached a depth of 183 metres (600 ft) and open-cut operations starting in 1870 although, over the remaining life of the mine, small underground operations extracted more ore than the expensive open cut.Auhl, I 1986, p. 87 Over the life of the mine, Henry Ayers jealously preserved shareholder profits by ruthlessly controlling wages and expenses. In October 1846 this caused the first strike, of masons and bricklayers, with the company refusing to pay more than 8 shillings per day. With declining copper prices (from £91 per ton in 1845 to £87 in 1848) the company continually sought to reduce wages. By 1848 the wages reached their lowest level, which precipitated the Burra miners' strike, being the first industrial strike in South Australia and earliest workers' strike of any consequence in Australia. The strike came and went numerous times, with miners not completely returning to work until January 1849.Auhl, I 1986, pp. 90-98 By April 1848 the mine was employing 567 people and supporting a population of 1,500 in the township of Kooringa.Auhl, I 1986, p. 80 Employment at the mine peaked at 1,208 in 1859 and declined continuously until the mine's closure in 1877. In November 1877 most of the remaining disposable equipment and stores were sold off and mining by SAMA ceased. ; Bon Accord Mine The Bon Accord Mining Company was formed on behalf of Scottish speculators, in the expectation that the Burra lode would extend under the properties boundary. No extension was found and, to recoup money, the townships of Aberdeen (1849) and New Aberdeen (1872) were formed on company land. Stoppage of pumping at the Burra Burra Mine in 1877 caused a rise in the water level in the neighbouring Bon Accord Mine forcing it to also close.Auhl, I 1986, p. 432 Mining activity lasted from 1846 until 1849, was restarted in 1858 and finally ceased four years later with no orebody having been discovered. Many of the mine's buildings remain and are preserved by the National Trust of South Australia as a museum.Drew, G.J., p. 19 ; Princess Royal Mine The Princess Royal Mine was never successful, and in June 1859 the Princess Royal Mining Company closed its doors.Auhl, I 1986, p. 341 During its brief life the mine produced of copper worth £6,500 from of ore. The mine and surrounding of then pastoral land was auctioned on 24 April 1860. Pastoral activity Shepherding had been common around Burra with flocks grazing from 1843, as early pastoral pioneers were granted grazing rights on unsurveyed land.Auhl, I 1986, p. 405 Over the life of the Burra Mine, most food was brought in as there was no freehold offered by SAMA on the land and no adjoining hundreds were declared until 1860. Agriculture was delayed by the slow surveying of hundreds, as until these had been done there was no freehold or leasehold land but only grazing rights. As Burra lies almost on Goyder’s 1865 line it is rated at the edge of marginal land for farming. After mining the town became a pastoral centre, and South Australia’s main sheep trading centre until the mid-20th century. Development of the town During a visit in October 1845 to Burra by Henry Ayers and the directors of SAMA the site of the township of Kooringa was chosen. George Strickland Kingston surveyed and laid out the township, completing it in April 1846, and named many of the streets after directors of SAMA. From the beginning the township was a company town, built at low cost and with insufficient housing, which forced many miners to dig makeshift homes.Auhl, I 1986, pp. 71-79 In the census of 1851 over a third of the population were living along the creek and the census compiler took time to note: There are no houses, the dwellings being excavated in the banks of the Burra Creek.''Auhl, I 1986, p. 122 Largely due to the company nature of the settlement, development was slow, with the first bank not opening until 1859 and the town's first newspaper being printed in 1876. Until the National Bank established the first branch in Kooringa, most exchange was either in the form of company scrip or at shops operating as money exchanges.Auhl, I 1986, p. 90 All towns, except Kooringa, were built outside the mining lease but were still close to the mine as it was at the northern edge of the lease. The formation of the townships was forced by the refusal of SAMA to grant any freeholds within Kooringa, so miners began moving into other townships from the end of 1849. During their early lives each of the townships largely had their own hotels, churches, post offices, schools, and shops and identity.Auhl, I 1986, p. 245 In 1851 the gold rush near Bathurst, New South Wales, emptied the town of many miners.Auhl, I 1986, p. 133 Whole families, government officials and other townspeople left for the gold fields and by 1854 the town appeared largely deserted.Auhl, I 1986, p. 232 The number of townships increased dramatically as a result of an 1858 proposal to extend a railway line from Gawler. When the railway failed to be built most of the new townships failed and, in 1876, the remaining townships formed the Corporation of Burra.Auhl, I 1986, pp. 117-121 In September 1846 the townships had their first police force with the movement of four constables from Julia Creek to the south into temporary accommodation provided by SAMA.Auhl, I 1986, p. 252 Permanent lockup cells and stables were completed in Redruth mid-1847. In September that year, William Lang was appointed resident magistrate and coroner for the Murray District and initially housed in a company cottage in Kooringa. The first hotel was a temporary wooden structure erected at the entrance to the township of Kooringa in mid-1846, and the first permanent hotel was the Burra Hotel (opened 25 September 1847) built by William Paxton, a SAMA director and original owner of Ayers House. The Burra Hotel became the town’s first public hospital in 1878 and was demolished in 1968.Auhl, I 1986, p. 214 Burra’s first parliamentary representative was George Strickland “Paddy” Kingston who was elected in 1851 to the first legislative council as member for Burra and Clare, and for the same area to the house of assembly in its first parliament of 1857.Auhl, I 1986, p. 114 Piped water was supplied from 1884 from the flooded and abandoned Bon Accord Mine with water reaching 100 houses by 1885. This was the primary source for Burra until 1966 when it was replaced with water piped from the Murray River.Auhl, I 1986, p. 433 The Burra received its first supply of electricity on 27 March 1924 from the newly-formed Burra electric supply company.''The Burra Electric Supply Co Ltd: Opening Invitation, in Auhl, I 1980 Burra's population has declined from a peak of 5,000 in 1851 to a present figure of approximately 1,000. The dramatic decrease at the end of mining inhibited expansion and helped preserve many of the original buildings and houses.Auhl, I 1986, p. 116 The District Council of Burra was proclaimed in 1872, the Town Corporation in 1876 and in 1969 the District Council and Town Corporation were amalgamated. Townships Redruth ]] Redruth was a government township formed in 1850 to break SAMA's monopoly. It is named after Redruth in Cornwall and its streets are named after Cornish mining towns. The township was the site of all original government buildings (courthouse, gaol and police station). The courthouse was erected in 1857,Auhl, I 1986, p. 257 and the gaol, built in 1856, was the first country gaol in South Australia. From 1897 to 1922 the gaol was used as a girls' reformatory.Auhl, I 1986, p. 250 SAMA delayed building in Redruth when they bought 77 of the 120 lots on offer at the initial land auction, paying almost 20 times the overall reserve price.Auhl, I 1986, p. 120 Kooringa Kooringa was the first company township in Australia and, until the closure of the mine, was maintained as a strictly company-run town. The township's name is derived from the Aboriginal word kuri-ngga meaning either in the circle or locality of the sheoak. During the life of the Burra Burra Mine, the township was widely reported as shabby, rundown and poorly maintained with the inhabitants having little incentive to maintain their rented properties. Kooringa is still the main section of the town and is known as Burra South. Llychwr Llychwr, sometimes spelled Llychwr, was built by the Patent Copper Company (later the English and Australian Copper Company) to avoid the need to ship all of the ore to Wales. The streets are named after street names in Llychwr, Wales and other nearby villages. In May 1848, the company had imported from Swansea the entire of a smelting works comprising men, materials, tools, staff and families,Auhl, I 1986, pp. 163-168 and smelting was reported to be in operation by May 1849. Aberdeen and New Aberdeen In 1846 a group of speculators from Scotland formed the Bon Accord Mining Company, purchasing a section of land on the northern boundary of the special survey, hoping that the ore body extended under the boundary. Due to the lack of success in mining company land near the mine was subdivided in 1849 forming Aberdeen (named after the east coastal city of Aberdeen in Scotland), with the company seeking to recoup some of their investment.Drew, G.J. 1991, p. 10 Streets were named to honour directors of the Bon Accord Mining Company and the retention of mineral rights by the company prevented SAMA from acquiring the land, as they had in Redruth.Auhl, I 1986, p. 112 New Aberdeen was subdivided after 1872 arrival of the railway from Kapunda, and most of the early buildings in the two townships were constructed in the three years following.Auhl, I 1986, p. 121 Railway The broadgauge railway eventually went through Burra to reach a break of gauge station further north at Terowie. Other townships The townships of Copperhouse, Hampton and Nelson were not included in the 1940 proclamation forming the town of Burra, as they had become ghost towns. Other townships that either never succeeded or had been abandoned by 1940 were Princesstown, Lostwithiel, Westbury, Roachtown, Yarwood, Millertown, Warrapoota and Clonmel. Burra Today Burra today is an important regional centre for surrounding farming communities and a historic tourist destination. From its 1994 declaration as a State Heritage Town, tourism has grown to an estimate of 41,000 visitors in 2000.Cegielski et al. (2001), pp. 28, 39 While many visitors are day-trippers and are from Adelaide, over 40% of the visitors come from outside South Australia and over 50% stay overnight.Cegielski et al. (2001), pp. 31-32 The town and mine are both well preserved with many original buildings, the water filled open cut mine, well-preserved mining buildings and a pump engine house which today houses a museum. Several chimneys from the mining industry have survived and a tourist trail showcases the old Redruth Gaol, miners’ dugout cottages in the creek bank, a row of miners' cottages built in 1850, the cellars of the demolished Unicorn Brewery and other historic places. Burra is listed on the Register of the National Estate and many buildings are on the List of State Heritage Items. The town is publicly claimed to be the "Merino capital of the world".Drew, G.J. 1991, p.3 Timeline Notes References * * * * * * External links * South Australian History - Burra * Burra Visitor & Information Centre Retrieved 15 August 2011 Category:Mining towns in South Australia Category:Towns in South Australia Category:Mid North (South Australia)